Ainz Ooal Gown's Quest For A Body
by Samarkand0
Summary: Ainz found a secret hidden in the Great Library. Will Albedo and Demiurge get what they want both want in regard to Ainz and the succession of Nazarick? And will Ainz finally get to enjoy the pleasure he been so long denied? Troubles, Hopes, and Dreams looming in the distance and the world turns Once Again!-Apologies for bad grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Location: The Grand Tomb of Nazarick.

Dimensional Territory: unknown The New World.

Sub-location: 5th Floor of Nazarick.

-Guardian: Cocytus Ruler of The Frozen Glacier

-The Frozen Prison

Time:

...searching database...

...timeline data restricted...

...Attempting timeline estimation...

...Timeline estimation establish...

...Record: Subsequent timeline of established contact and conquest of Dwarven territories...

It was the same old question, it was the same old dilemma, the hopes of the denizens of Nazarick in regarding to their almighty ruler and supreme overlord, their god, king and creator.

The question that lurked in the deepest corner of the hearts of the guardians and even of almighty Ainz Ooal Gown. It was a quest that was whisper ten of thousand time over within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, echoing through its halls.

 _"Will Nazarick have an heir, if so then how?"_

In the frozen wasteland, a snow storm was billowing about, and amidst the storm there is an entity. This entity is wrapped in an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. The entity has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. The entity visage was that of death itself incarnated, devoid of skin nor flesh. This is Ainz Ooal Gown, the master, the emperor of death, the Sorcerous King and even though he is all this, given that he didnt really wanted it but took the title and job anyway, he now face a dilemma that would take all his power and intelligence to tackle, and such task come with a risk so great that even with his undead passive of emotion suppression he still feel quite unnerving.

Ainz's dilemma was the matter of siring an heir to Nazarick to appease the floor guardian's and the overseer's hopes.

The snow storm beginning to lessen its mighty wrath and Ainz was in thought, while spirits and creatures of varying shapes moved about, daring not to disturb their great master for they know that their great lord is in thought, no doubt planning his next great move that will change the world...if only.

Prior to this, for the umpteenth time Albedo had assault Ainz, pushing Ainz down on his back while wearing a naked apron, and for the umpteenth time, Ainz manage to fought Albedo off his back with the help of his hidden bodyguards.

When Albedo have finally calm down for the umpteenth time, the replies for Ainz's inquiries was something along the line of Albedo wishing to copulate with him and siring him an heir.

Ainz thought: _*sign*...cursed my body, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm an undead and that all I have is just bones, I would have grant her request and satisfy my longing desires a long time ago..._

Ainz lamented: "This is a cruel fate, for me to be surround by such beautiful being and unable to enjoy even the most basic sensation. Cursed body, For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of blood from my enemies. Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh. However perhaps today this will change!"

Taking a book out from his inventory, Ainz smooth his hand over the book, he happen upon this interesting book within the Grand Tomb Library while he was searching for another book about the issues of being a boss. Truly, perhaps this book was indeed a hidden treasure. Only...there's a slight catch.

The book name is Almanac of Novice Alchemist, a common object sold in starter territory vendor within Yggdrasil that allow players to take up alchemy job, however in exchange, the players must pay a small amount of experience point to acquire the job class. Reading through the book, Ainz discovered a consumable potion recipe called Potion of Harallan. The potion function allow a non-human players to transform into a human race belonging to the Haralla nation of Midgard for a certain period of time, the effect is removed upon entering combat, uses of an ability or until the timer expires. The potion effect was design to be alchemical in nature, not magic base, therefore under players ability to inspect and long range information gathering spell, the targeted player's race would be shown as human. Upon drinking the potion the player would be transform into a Harallan city guard, merchant, noble or beggar randomly while keeping all their skills and abilities. It was originally intended as an fun cosmetic object but soon turn into a rather useful item that allow non-human players to trick Pkers from a distance.

Giddy with joy before his passive kicked in, Ainz have read through the book and eventually come upon a transformation potion that he reason that it may help him with his dilemma. Only there's a slight snag.

Within the VRMMORPG Yggdrasil, there were two systems of crafting. The first system require the players to collect their own resources and time consumingly crafted their items at a near painfully slow pace. The advantage of this was that even though leveling the crafting skill was slow, the result are always guaranteed to be superb and exceed the quality and quantity of the second system. Only sour point was that the player must be at a crafting station located in their guild, main cities, or starting territories.

The second system and the first system were unlocked for all player at level 20, however the second system involves hiring Craftsmen npc and sending them out to perform tasks. A single craftsman for each craft skill can be acquired by performing a simple five-second task. These tasks take up a certain amount of time, though there is an option of spending Real Cash to complete a task instantly. All of this is done through the Crafting window, accessible from anywhere. Unlike companion, hired bodyguard, and program created npc, these crafting npc are treated like resources, valuable resources. A player can summoned these crafting npc out from the inventory but they usually have very weak health, they would make averagely bodyguard for a level 20 newb but for players at level 35 and above these npc are extremely weak and worthless in combat. The advantage of the second system was fast leveling, but poor to average quality and a standard quantity.

Example: Using the first system, a player may be able to turn an iron ingot into an iron sword with as many as three extra bonus stats not include the damage stats while using the second system the standard is only allow one bonus stats not including the damage stats.

Each crafting skill can produce as many crafting npc of that categories, but they cannot be substitute for other crafts.

For an example, a weaponsmith npc cannot be substitute for an armorsmith npc in tasks that require an armorsmith npc to complete it.

Crafting npc come in varying degree of quality, each with a certain special effect or abilities.

1\. Common: White label: combat level 1-6: Finish Tasks with 10% faster.

2\. Uncommon: Green label: combat level 7-18: Finish Tasks with 20% faster.

3\. Rare: Blue label: Combat level 19-24: Finish tasks with 30% faster, can stun enemies

4\. Epic: Purple label: Combat level 25-31: Finish tasks with 50% faster: Stun ability: AoE Dmg skill.

Certain recipes like alchemy require npc as sacrifice resources, crafting such recipes is considered evil by the game systems and thus affect the players karma point.

The potion that Ainz wanted to make require a level 5 alchemy and six hundred and sixty six epic, nine hundred and ninety-nine rares, and seven hundred seventy-seven uncommon as ingredient.

With the resources gathered by guild members of Nazarick in ages past, there is enough materials that would allow Ainz to reach level ten within a few weeks, the only problem was that when it come to the crafting npc, there weren't any...well...any of the required npc for sacrifice ingredient, because transformation potions ingredient can only be made with sacrifices of the same race. In other words; A potion that turn players into undead require undead npc as sacrifice while a frost giant transformation potion require sacrifice of frost giant npc and so on.

The Guild Ainz Ooal Gown prided itself on not using the second systems and rely on the first, so thus there was a lack of certain 'unique' ingredients. However due to this, the guild vault storage held only the finest gear available, even a simple blue steel dagger in this vault can easily surpassed a two-hand sword made of Ruby steel if said two-hand sword was made by the second system.

This lacks of ingredient is the reason for Ainz's destination unto the Frozen prison.

Ainz thought to himself _:...this recipe here called for such a number...this is troubling...It would be naught but an easy tasks to gather any amount of human for sacrifice...but...how do I judge the quality of human in this world?...I think I will try to experiment on the captured human prisoners first and then I shall go from there..._

Ainz activate Message

"Demiurge."

The other side replied

"Ohhhh...Ainz-sama, what can your humble servant do for you, your majesty?"

"Are you busy?"

"Ah yes, Ainz-sama, I was dealing with some matter but I am just finished with it."

"Good, I require your help, come to me on the fifth floor of Nazarick, the Frozen Prison and bring Albedo with you."

"At once, my master!"


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Nazarick 7 th Floor

-Area Guardian: Demiurge Creator of the Blazing Inferno

-Status: Available

Time:

...searching database...

...timeline data restricted...

...Attempting timeline estimation...

...Timeline estimation establish...

...Record: Subsequent timeline of established contact and conquest of Dwarven territories...

-Excerpt from the diary of the 7th Evil Lord under Demiurge-sama's command-

-Evil Lord of Whisper: Ars Goetia: Level 82

 _Dear diary_

 _'_ _Tis a great joy, for an unworthy one such as myself to receive such a wonderful task. Today was a day like any other day, I went about doing my patrol and converse with my fellow Evil Lord, we remembered the great day when Lord Demiurge allowed us lesser creature to venture out into the human kingdom and wreak havoc with our summoned minion. Oh it was such a fondly remembered memories, as I watched with joy as my beautiful pet ensure great chaos and fear upon the human, oh…how they struggles, I wallow myself in their fear, their anxiety like a pig in muck. My most wonderful master piece was a demon minion that I called Aspalt, a humanoid demon that look like a skinless corpse covered in black liquid. Everytime this wonderful minion kill a human, that human would be taken by the liquid and a new demon is born….it was a great shame when those wretched human slain my beautiful minion, don't they know any manner?_

 _On this day, Demiurge-sama arrived to us in his majesty and gather us Evil Lord, he delivered us with a command that our God, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, have decided to grace the wretched above world in flesh. He required a sacrificed of nearly two thousand humans, but only of the finest quality. It would be a daunting tasks, to which we are to summon our minions and delivered them to Aura-sama's labyrinth to train the weak worthless and foolish human under Ainz-sama's guidance, oh….how dare those human disrespect our God so…..If it wasn't for his commandment, I would have fly out right now and bring terrible judgment upon those trash, why our God would bother his time with these mongrel is beyond me, but who am I to dare question our great God Ainz-sama's plan. It was eventually revealed to us that the quality of the human in this world are trash upon trash, they are extremely weak with only a few decent quality human. Our God, Ainz-sama, in order to create a body worthy and can withstand his awesome and almighty power require a sacrifice of nearly two thousand human and they must be more that decent quality, and in order to do that, these human need to be trained to increase their quality. Oh…this unworthy one is not worthy of his grace, I can only wait in exciting anticipation of this wonderful plan, after all, my summoned minion will get another chance to shine. Therefore this I swore in my name, Ars Goetia, I will delivered the best quality of human to our God._

 _Ps. The 5_ _th_ _Evil Lord of Lust: Asmodeus said that I am a fool to keep a diary, well…..if I'm a fool then what is he when everyone this side of the 7th floor and the 9th know that for such an strong looking demon like him, he secretly kept a kitten and call it Mr. Lee Keebum._

The 7th Floor of Nazarick has a crimson lava flowed like river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world". The river was guarded by Guren, an enormous abyssal hellish slime that hides its body in the lava. Even though the entire place look like a wasteland, it is anything but. Underneath the ground, there are various hidden catacombs, these catacombs are where Demiurge resided, where he do his experiments, breeding and such but most importantly, it is also where he kept his clothes and various belonging. It was normally input as flavor text when Nazarick was still a game, but now with the changes to the 9th floor in presence of the New World, these hidden catacombs have come to life and now uses as residence for demon creatures of the 7th floor. Within Catacombs Three, located under the ruins, designated for breeding facilities and experiments, within the dimly lit cavernous catacombs, one can see the shapes of various human that are controlled by magic, forced to copulated with varying number of beasts and demi-human, orges, goblins and the like. In one corner, there was a heap of corpses while a number of three-faces demons hauling and checking the bodies for life sign, if a human was found still alive, they would be fixed up with healing magic and return to breeding task, if they weren't then the corpse would be taken somewhere else to be processed into foods for other lesser demons and what's left would be fed to the experimented beings.

Demiurge was on a verge of creating a hybrid creature, so far his experiment have had some success, he manage to breed a half elf, half goblin experiment, using human as base. While writing down the process, Demiurge received a telepathic Message from Ainz.

"Demiurge."

"Ohhhh...Ainz-sama, what can your humble servant do for you, your majesty?"

"Are you busy?"

"Ah yes, Ainz-sama, I was dealing with some matter but I am just finished with it."

"Good, I require your help, come to me on the fifth floor of Nazarick, the Frozen Prison and bring Albedo with you."

"At once, my master!"

Putting his dragon-feather quill down, and closing off the ink well made from human blood. Demiurge, tidied up his work place and send a Message to Albedo.

"My apologies, Guardian Overseer, Albedo."

"Who is this?...Oh….it's Demiurge, what do you want, I'm busy."

" I see…..very well, if you are busy then it cannot be help, Ainz-sama will understand."

"….WAIT?...WHAT?...WHAT DID YOU SAY? AINZ-SAMA WISH TO SEE ME?...KYYAAA..."

"WHERE ARE YOU DEMIURGE?...No…Wait…Where do Ainz-sama wishes to see me at?"

The sudden scream by Albedo made Demiurge taken aback, he was mildly surprises at the loud message received.

 _*sign*…..not again, Ainz-sama will no doubt be bother by such reaction, perhaps I should get some escorts with her, just in case…._

"Calm down, Albedo, or you want to be grounded like last time?"

"….umu….No I don't want that, it is torturous to be so far away from my beloved Ainz-sama…"

"Then calm down, Albedo, Ainz-sama wishes to see the two of us at the Frozen Prison."

"what did he want? No doubt he want me to warm him with my body….what should I wear Demiurge? Naked-Apron? Or Perhaps a Frost Bear-Wolf coat with nothing underneath?"

"….No, your normal attires will be enough…..."

"…..umu…well, then I will see you there…Aaaahhhh…..wait for me, my wonderful beloved Ainz-Sama!"

 _Good grief…._

Demiurge thought before teleporting to the 5th Floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: The Grand Tomb of Nazarick.

Dimensional Territory: unknown The New World.

Sub-location: 5th Floor of Nazarick.

-Guardian: Cocytus Ruler of The Frozen Glacier , status: Absence

-The Frozen Prison

Time:

...searching database...

...timeline data restricted...

...Attempting timeline estimation...

...Timeline estimation establish...

...Record: Subsequent timeline of established contact and conquest of Dwarven territories...

A fairy-tale like castle stand amidst the snowy landscape, if anything it look rather out of place. One may even find the castle to be dreamlike but the interior is anything but magical. Various wraiths and undead lie in wait, hidden from seeing eyes to launch themselves at trespassers. Located in the fifth floor of Nazarick where the entire terrain is a frozen wasteland, escape from this stronghold is impossible.

Standing before the castle massive door, Ainz stood. Behind his back, two figures emerges from the swirling mist, an impeccable beauty, a woman with lustrous jet-black hair that seem as though it was weaved from the night sky and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils that seem capable of piercing the soul of any onlooker; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings, so real that they look unreal. Her name is Albedo, Guardian Overseer. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a beautifully intricate golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and buxom chest. On the Albedo left side was an 1.8m tall a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair, wearing a pair of nice round glasses. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, in white undershirt and orange overcoat, he is dressed like a gentleman in the business of world domination. Behind his back is a silvery tail, covered with metal plates inscribes with tiny but intricate runes and six long deadly and vicious spikes at the end. This is Demiurge, Creator of the Blazing Inferno and guardian of the 7th floor.

The two being kneeled and bow before the entity in front of them.

"Guardian Overseer, Albedo, greet you, Ainz-sama."

"Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, Greet you, Ainz-sama."

Turning around, Ainz saw the two bowing and thought.

 _…_ _Oh God…..Please spare me…why must they do this everytime?...I wish they would just stop doing this…..I really don't want this…..*n*….Arrggg…buckle up ya bastard, you're the Socerous King, let's just get this over with…_

Righting himself up internally, Ainz said

"I permit you to rise. Walk with me."

"Th…ank…yo..u….Ainz-sama."

"Thank you Ainz-sama."

While Albedo was fidgeting over herself after hearing from Ainz, Demiurge was deep in thought, he was racking his brain for the reason as to why his master have call the two of them to this place. He asked.

"Pardon my rudeness and lacked of understanding, Ainz-sama, but what are…"

Cutting the words of Demiurge, Ainz said

"No doubt the two of you must be wondering as to why I have called you here. Walk with me and I will explain, everything will be reveal."

Opening the door was a frost ghoul, who was greatly shocked at seeing three personage of great importance standing outside the door, it knew there was someone at the door, but after a bit of waiting, it got curious and decided to take a peek. Upon seeing the tree, it pulled the door open from the other side with great strength, betraying the skinny, slim physique. It grovel on the ground, it was even shocked to find that instead of being destroyed for not properly greet the Supreme Being before it, he even said.

"thank you for your hard work, do inform Neuronist Painkill of my arrival."

Even though the ghoul is technically an undead and undead are entirely immune to emotion changes, it still felt fear and shocked at the event unfolding before it. It hurried to open the inner door to welcome the Supreme Being and the Floor Guardians. Then it waited.

Seeing the standby ghoul, Ainz spoke

"….hmmm….ah yes, you can leave now."

"….gggaaaatttt….oooonnnnccee…..mmmhhhmmyyy…..ooooiirdd…" (at once my lord.)

The ghoul spoke before hurrying with great speed like a bat outta hell to Neuronist Painkill's chamber.

Walking through the great frozen hall of the castle, Ainz took in the sight of frost clinging on the ceiling and wall. Along the hall, there are various portraits of men and women in royal clothing, their face scratched off and the painting look in tattered. Ainz spoke to the two being walking behind him, his finger extended and tracing along the wall.

"As you know, there have been a great matter from the beginning ever since our arrival to this new world. So many thing has happen and such matter have escape my mind. I know that you Demiurge desire for Nazarick to have an heir, and you Albedo, to copulate with me. However…..Understand this, I am not a god…..well…I suppose in a sense, I am a god, but I would like to think of myself as at least a demigod, not a full pledge god, at least by my own standard…."

"That cannot be, you're re our almighty lord and God, Ainz-sama…please do not debased yourse….."

"Silent…..I have not done speaking yet!"

"my apologies, Ainz-sama."

"…where was I? Oh yes…as I said, by my own standard, I do not think myself as a God, perhaps a demigod, but definitely not yet a God. That being said, even though I hold the power of creation, I have nothing but bones, just bones. I cannot copulate, I cannot enjoy the feeling of flesh nor the feel of the wind on my face. I thirst and hunger but cannot eat. I lust and desire but cannot feel. It is a maddening feeling. But alas, I have found a solution to my dilemma! Here is a book that allow me to become an alchemist."

Showing the book to the two Guardians, Ainz continue.

"Within this book may hold the answer to my problem, the recipe in this book would allow me to be transform into a human for a certain period of time, allowing me to enjoy the pleasure of flesh and even to copulate and siring an heir to Nazarick. However, my problems are this, in our long years in this world, we know that spell and duration effects in Yggdrasil are not the same in this world. As such, I do not know for certain the duration or limit of the recipe, it could easily force me into a weak body of a human and made me stuck in there until I die, or something. From what I have discovered, the human in this world are weak, they're worthless even, and even a tier three spell can easily destroy a few hundred of them. Therefore, it is an almost guaranteed that they are of common quality. Of course there are a small number of human who surpassed the normal quality and reach the rank of epic, but they are too few in numbers. This recipe to give me a body worthy of my power required six hundred and sixty six epic, nine hundred and ninety-nine rare, and seven hundred seventy-seven uncommon as ingredient. As above so below, epic quality human probably are Orichalcum and Adamantite adventurer, while rare quality human is probably Platinum and mithril, and the uncommon are iron to gold rank. Naturally, Ainz Ooal Gown is a guild consist of non-human species, therefore human sacrifice are rather lacking. I know, I know, you probably will ask why couldn't I choose another race and not human. But considered this, we have only begun scratching the surface of the informations regarding this world, the elves are nearly extinct from human hunting them, and at most they are at epic level, at average they of rare quality there's rarely any of them that are of uncommon rank and the recipe called for all three. No race in this world except human can have such versatility and varying quality. The reason that we are here in this Frozen prison, is because I intend to use my various spell to determine the rank of the human that we've capture over the years."

"So, Demiurge, my plan is this, I want you to send your Evil Lord to Aura's Labyrinth, there they will summon their demon legions and train the human sent there until they can become rare and epic. Then your job is to capture and collect these human and preserved them until all the materials are gather."

"Ohhhh….such a grand plan, your majesty Ainz-sama, to think that you have thought so far ahead. This humble being is not worthy of you. Please leave it to me, Ainz-sama, your wishes is my command."

"What about me, Ainz-sama? What should I do?"

Bring her face closed to Ainz, Albedo asked excitedly.

Almost embarrassed before his passive kicked in, Ainz respond.

"Albedo, you're too closed!"

Backing away, Albedo apologizes and look at Ainz with face that remind Ainz of a puppy begging for treat in his old world.

"Albedo, this is an undertaking of massive important, it is for the future continuation of Nazarick, your mission continue as you have always been doing, I simply wishes to inform you of this so that you will prepare yourself….mmhhsfffffggmm…."

In that moment—

"—Ku. Ha!"

—Ainz's field of vision suddenly shifted, and he felt something collide with his back.

It didn't hurt, since Ainz would only take damage from something with magical properties. It was just a shock light enough to tell him that he had hit something in the back, but nothing that was close to being painful. However, the reaction of Ainz's human side made him blink his lidless eyes for a second.

The situation was so sudden that Ainz could not think clearly for a moment. Since his undead mind was immune to confusion, it must have been his human side, Suzuki Satoru who was flustered.

"Mm, umm."

When he opened his eyes, the Eight Edge Assassins following him silently came into view. Ainz understood that he was somehow lying on the floor and tried to get up, but he could barely move due to something soft and mysterious holding him down.

 _How is this possible? I have restrain resistance and other movement hindrance resistance items. The moment I was completely immobilized, I should have been freed… This means the opponent has high level restrain skill!...not her again..._

Ainz looked at the creature that was trying to restrain him and confirmed that it was Albedo, as he had suspected. A feeling of dejavu creep up to him and he thought.

 _..Oh God….Not again…..what did I do this time?..._

"Ainz-samaaaaa!"

After straddling Ainz with both legs and firmly mounting him she raised her upper body.

Unable to keep calm from the overflowing emotion, Albedo pushed down while her buxom chest covering his face, she slowly removing her dress.

"I don't need to… hold it in anymore, I don't want to….anymore…!"

Albedo opened her eyes wide. Her pupils that seemed to split her golden irises apart gave Ainz a chilling sensation down his back. This very event reminded him again of the all the other time it has happen.

Ainz panicked, but Albedo ignored him and put her hands on her dress, closing her fingers around the slit of her cleavage. With a grunted "Hmph!" she tried to rip it apart, but the material did not budge.

"Magical clothing is annoying. I should use an item destruction skill or just take it off normally."

"Get a hold of yourself, Albedo. Get down from me right this instant, I COMMAND YOU!"

He tried to push her off by force, but Albedo was a level 100 warrior. That aside, he could not use his full strength because he was grabbing something extremely soft while trying to push her off. Ainz the skeleton was panicking, while Suzuki Satoru was enjoying the scene before his eyes. An almost internal conversation was happening while all this was going on.

 _Ainz: Ooyyayaya….I need to get her off, This! This is not how a ruler should be, to have his subordinate attempting to rape them. This is unsightly, what are they doing, why aren't they coming to help me!_

 _Suzuki: Oh…..you should just stop…it's not like we're gonna die, beside it's been so long since I;ve been laid. Damn…those boob are just so squishy, can't we enjoying this a bit more?_

 _Ainz: NO!_

 _Suzuki: Cmon, just a bit, you know you want to._

 _Ainz: Once again, NO! I am the ruler of Nazarick, this is not how I should be treated. Beside this isn't her original setting. This is my…..our fault that she ended up like this._

 _Suzuki:….you just have to bring that up didn't you….why…..why oh why….why couldn't you laid that to rest….fine…_

Albedo's hands closed in and tried to open up Ainz's robe.

"Don't try to take off my clothes! Don't move your hips! Oi!"

"Ah. Awawawawawawa…"

"It's your fault, Ainz-sama! I held it in so far and so long, but this is the last straw, all this talking of siring a heir made me so excited that I can't hold myself anymore! It's all Ainz-sama's fault! I just need a little bit! Just a little bit! Really, a little bit! Please, give me some of your favour! It'll be over by the time you're finished counting the number of Eight Edge Assassins on the ceiling!"

If she had mentioned that it was Ainz's fault for changing her setting, he would have lost all will to resist. After all, if someone asked who was the caused of this situation, all finger would no doubt to point at Ainz. However, Albedo looked like she was about to devour Ainz whole and the fear of being eaten, like that of prey being cornered by a predator, overrode Ainz's guilt as he struggled against her.

Eventually, his subordinates, who were confused at this sudden situation, sprang into action.

The Eight Edge Assassins jumped off the ceiling simultaneously and begin to pulling Albedo off Ainz.

After quite a long time, Demiurge, and the Eight Edge Assassins were able to pry Albedo off Ainz.

Ainz fixed his clothing after being finally liberated and pointed to Albedo, who was being held by all four limbs by the Eight Edged Assassins. While Demiurge holding out his hand to cast a spell called Graviton to increase Albedo gravity, keeping her under pressured.

"Albedo! For your disobedience against my specific order of not doing anything like this again, YOU shall be grounded for the next five month!"

"NNNNNNnnnnnnnooooooooooooo!"

The Eight Edged Assassins dragged the dejected and despairing Albedo out of the room. The sound continue long after the door have been closed.

"U-uh, Ainz-sama… Are you alright?" Demiurge inquired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One: thank you for Skythewood, Nigel-sama for translating and give me such useful information to build the story. Also thank you Pervysage for passing along the advertisement of NNBN.

Two: The chapter will usually be short since I'm on medication and these medication is having rather problematic effect on my thinking process, way too much fragmented thoughts. So, yeah if you got an good idea on how the next chapter should proceed, send me a message and I'll credit you for the next chapter and any that goes after it that uses your idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Location: The Grand Tomb of Nazarick.

Dimensional Territory: [unknown] New World.

Sub-location: 9th Floor of Nazarick.

-Guardian: None

-Bar: manage by Sous-chef

Time:

...searching database...

...timeline data restricted...

...Attempting timeline estimation...

...Timeline estimation establish...

...Record: Subsequent timeline of established contact and conquest of Dwarven territories...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the ninth floor, in a bar that was illuminated with soft gentle light, the Great Tomb of Nazarick's deputy chef, Sous-chef was having a problem. Behind Sous-chef, there was a shelf lined with alcohol, varying in shapes and sizes, each with different label and decoration behind the Yggdrasil wood counter and eight mahogany chairs of the finest quality. Although there were only these features, it was sufficient for a quiet tasting kind of atmosphere. The deputy chef thought of this space as his own castle, and it gave him immense satisfaction and fulfillment…if it wasn't for the vampire lady downing drink after drink like a drunkard at a bar.

-Glug, glug, glug, phew—

Making a sound like that, that person downed her drink.

While wiping the glass, he thought to himself: _for people who drink like that, there are more suitable places…why must she uses my bar for such an activity._

In fact, the ninth floor also had common rooms and tavern facilities, so there was no necessity for those who drank like that to come to this bar.

The deputy chef struggled to keep his face from contorting at the sight of the person chugging down the approximately 500ml beer mug and then chugging down another one before slamming it onto the counter.

"Two more!"

Responding to the customer's request, the deputy chef injected a continuous stream of Polish distilled vodka, added a sip of moonshine and some cherry wine before injected a shot of red food coloring.

He then gently present the cup and told the customer its name before return to making another cup.

"This drink is called 'Duchess's dream'."

The customer looked at the drink with suspicion. After being casually informed of this name, and because she did not see the cocktail mixing process, the customer then revealed an expression of gratitude before turning depressed again.

"Ah, does the spreading red color symbolize the dream, because I'm a vampire?"

"Yes, it is just as you say."

He lied through his teeth.

"well….that's true enough, I suppose….."

The woman grabbed the cup, placed it besides her mouth and drained it in one gulp like one would with a glass of milk after a shower.

With no hesitation she slammed the empty cup on the counter like with her previous drink.

"Huu, feeling so sad~"

"My apologies, Lady Shalltear. How about retiring a little early tonight?"

"...No, I do not want to go back."

"Is that so..."

While wiping the glass, he felt annoyed by the woman's gaze. After all this has happen for more than a few times, and each time

 _Wanting to say something, yet unwilling to speak out, that is why women are so troublesome. Gentlemen are more suitable for this kind of establishment, not troublesome women. Barring women from entering… is impossible, it would be too disrespectful to the Supreme Beings. I really messed up this time. I shouldn't have invite her here from the start. Me and my big mouth, why the hell didn't I learn from the last time._

The one who invited her was none other than himself. This was the result of him greeting her out of concern on the ninth floor upon seeing her distraught appearance. He now regretted his actions, but since he had offered to be a host, it was also necessary for him to display etiquette as a bar owner to customer. If only he could take it all back.

 _Even though I am serving drinks made sloppily, I have to handle this properly! My pride as a barkeep demand it!_

Having resolved himself, he asked:

"What is the matter, Shalltear-sama?"

In that moment the woman, Shalltear, prepared to answer as if she was waiting all along for this question to be asked, proving that his conjecture was correct.

"Sorry, but I do not wish to talk about it."

 _Stop fucking kidding me, if you don't want to talk about it then why the hell are you here, making all this noise?_ His face involuntarily contorted, but since he was a mushroom man, the woman could not comprehend his facial movements. Neither did she say anything, merely continuing to toy with the drink glass on the counter.

Then she cried out.

"Waaaaahhh….*hic*. *sniff*, *sniff*…"

"... Uuu, uuu, hic."

She sobs while her small shoulders trembling violently. Every denizens in Nazarick know of the Lady of Blood, Shalltear Bloodfallen and her fearsome form. However, to Sous-chef, the sobbing vampire lady before him seem somehow betray the visage of her fearsome form. No doubt that if anyone else saw this, they would be racking their head in amazement, for what could have happen for a fearsome and bloodthirsty Guardian to break down in tear of despair. Sous-chef was almost hesitant to ask, but curiosity got the better of him and he nervously inquired.

"Lady Shalltear, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, my world is over!"

"Oh come now, Lady Shalltear, nothing could be that bad would it?"

Tearfully, Shalltear lamented

"you don't know the half of it….Aizn-sama have decided to siring a heir with that..that..bitch! Albedo!"

Sous-chef was shocked, and he almost drop the crystal glass he was cleaning. Ever since the conquest of the Kingdom, Sous-chef have always pride himself of staying on top of every gossip and news in Nazarick, it was him who gave the advice on how to take care of a kitten to one of the Evil Lord but this news was a blow he never expected. Oh, Sous-chef knew as all Nazarick denizen knew, that Albedo have attempted numerous time to copulate with Ainz-sama only to be foilded again each time. But to think that Ainz-sama finally gave in….except…..

Sous-chef remembered somethings, and he asked the sobbing Shalltear.

"Lady Shalltear, pardon me, but isn't Ainz-sama a skeleton? If I remembered correctly, skeleton don't have reproductive organ, how would he go about of siring an heir?"

Shalltear raised her head, her makeup ruined and tears running down her cheek. She said;

"Ainz-sama found a potion to turn himself into a human and he would use that siring an heir with that whore Albedo!...wwwaaaaaahhhh…Uu….Uuu….hic….*sniff*….How? How could you betrayed me so, Ainz-sama….!"

"Uuu…I won't be able to enjoy his bones anymore, I missed him already, I missed his smooth and round cranium, I miss his beautiful mandible, and that lumbar vertebrae…such fine specimen…..Ohhhhh….I would love to snuggle up inside his ribs. Such long and hard femurs."

Upon hearing what Shalltear said, Sous-chef couldn't quite believe his ear…well, not that he actually have ear to begin with…..but nonetheless, what he just heard have shaken him up to his core. A Supreme Being ascending into mortal form? And as a human no less? This news once reveal would no doubt bring all of Nazarick into turmoil.

*shattered*

The crystal glass, Sous-chef was clearing dropped from his hand, tiny shards laying all over, twinkling in the dimly lit light. Shalltear heard it but pay no mind and miserably continue her drinking binge while complaining.

And so, the night goes by.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Location: The Grand Tomb of Nazarick.

Dimensional Territory: [unknown] New World.

Sub-location: 5th Floor of Nazarick.

-Guardian: Cocytus [Ruler of The Frozen Glacier]

-Guardian Status: Absent

-The Frozen Prison

There was a strange ceiling. It was made with stone and had white glowing objects embedded in it. The wall was white. The prisoner was tied and bound, he can see his white breath in this cold room. He tried to look around to understand how he got there, but realized his head wouldn't move at all. No, it was not just his head, but he couldn't move his entire body. It was as if something was tied around his wrists, ankles, waist, and chest. Then he saw THEM! There was a disgusting monster and an even fearsome monster behind the disgusting thing. The disgusting thing had the body of a human, but the head of a deformed octopus. The six long, squirming tentacles attached to its head extended all the way down to its thighs.

The skin colour was milky white, like the waxy flesh of someone who had drowned. On the bloated, corpse-like body was clothing made with black leather which barely covered anything. The cloth wrapped tightly around its body, like butcher's twine tying up a piece of meat, and it could be described as nothing but grotesque. If a beauty had worn it, it would have been attractive, but on a monster like this was nauseating. On each hand were four webbed fingers. It had long fingernails, with strange and bizarre nail art on them.

This strange heteromorphic being turned its pupil-less milky blue eyes on him. He then looked over to this, this thing side and saw….

Death.

The creature was a mockery of all that is life, it was terror incarnate, it was fear given form, it was death itself. Burning red eyes glared from two hollow sockets in a chalk white skull, two miniature storm of fires swirling within something that shouldn't be moving under its own power. A red orb floating behind the ribs of the creature, and as the man stared at the orb, he can feel as though he was going mad. This entity before him was more fearsome than anything he have ever seen or felt, an entity that radiate an aura of despair and death, and he fancies he could hear screams of the dead with each step the entity took.

Feeling complete terror emanating from the entity and in lieu of this incomprehensible situation, it filled him with fear and he wanted to scream, but something was stuck in his mouth, so he could not speak nor close his mouth fully. Straining his head with all his might, he could see a few prisoners in the same predicament as he was and then he noticed that he have soiled himself. He can feel warm, wet liquid flowing down his leg. Stinking smell rose up from below.

Then the disgusting thing sang. In sickening guttural voice, all the while touching his cheek softly like a mother trying to calm a scared child. But the cold and mushy feelings of the hand sent chills all over his body.

 _"_ _Wolves asleep amidst the trees, Bats all aswayin' in the breeze,_

 _But one soul lies anxious, wide awake,_

 _Fearin' all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

 _For your dolly, sleep has flown, Don't you dare tremble alone._

 _For the torturer…Heartless cold, Paid in coins of gold…He comes, he'll go, Leave naught behind_

 _But heartache alone. Dee dee ohh._

 _…_ _.Birds are silent for the night…._

 _Cows turned in as daylight dies, But one soul lies anxious, wide awake._

 _Fearin' all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths._

 _My dear dolly, open your eyes, Lie still, lie silent until no cries._

 _For the torturer…Brave and bold, Paid in coin of gold. He'll chop and slice you, Gut and dice you, Eat you up whole. Eat you whole."_

"Did you like it?"

Finishing up the song, the disgusting creature tapped its slender finger on its cheek and tilted its head while asking. The pose would have looked good if it was a beauty, but a monster that looked like a drowned corpse with an octopus for a head only evoked disgust and fear.

"My, to think it'd shrink this much. There's no need to be scared, dearie…..I won't hurt you…..much."

The monster's gaze was towards his lower body. From the sensation of air on his skin, he realized that he was naked. Then he heard Death spoke, and the creature shivered before turning around and did a curtsy before this entity.

"That's a nice song," said Ainz, remembering that he have heard it before, from a guild member who always seem to sing it whenever they were pking together.

"It's a song my creator used to sing, also I welcome you, Ainz-sama to my humble abode." Neuronist Painkill said.

"Ah….him huh?"

"Yes. Ainz-sama."

"Do you know why I am here, Neuronist? Ainz asked.

"Yes, Ainz-sama, Demiurge have inform me of your plan, but I must oppose to it, sire."

"Oh? That's surprising, why do you oppose it?"

"Ainz-sama, like all of Nazarick, you are our god and most exalted supreme being, but why must you choose a form of a human? Surely there is a better race out there that would fit the bill?"

"Ah, so that's it huh….well, I will explain it to you later, Neuronist. Now are these the little present you have prepared for me?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama, they are from the finest stocks we have got, what would you like to do with them first?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but I will be trying to out various spells to determine their quality and perhaps I will use them as base for my sacrifices."

"Then, Ainz-sama, let this humble servant serve you with my expertise.."

"Very well, let's see, what is this one?"

And as the door closed, muffled screams was found coming from room. Throughout the day and night, blood curling screams, screams of happiness, screams of despair resounding violently within the castle.

X **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sidestory: nameless orphan's POV**

Just until recently, I did not have dreams about the future.

After all, getting enough food just for the day poses difficulty, and it only gets more difficult as the city gets colder by the day.

Finding someone you talked to yesterday dead in the morning is nothing unusual, and that is why I did everything I had to in order to survive. However, that unreasonable way of living has a limit, and I found out the hard way.

To live we stole, get caught, and dragged to a back alley we get beaten by several adults within an inch of our life.

They kicks and hurt us without restraint. We had no choice but to wait for it all to wrap up.

I thought that, I would die before it ended.

However, perhaps I stink because I was washed with gutter water the day before, I lucked out when it ended sooner than usual.

I didn't die from the beatings. Even though my whole body hurts, I didn't die yet.

But, it won't be far off, before I die like the others. One way or another.

But, on that day, my destiny did a 180 degree turn.

There's tasty food.

There's a safe place to sleep.

There's nice clothing that has been washed.

There's weapons to defend ourselves with.

And more than anything, there's someone who offered us protection. A warrior in full black armor, a red cape billowing in the wind, to me, he was my savior, he was my God.

It was like a dream, although of course nothing came without a price.

What was needed, was us ourselves. Doing what we are told, with our given roles was requested.

The daily training we were assigned was hard.

For us who hadn't had enough to eat, the training was almost unbearable.

But, we endured it. Endured and endured and endured, we clenched our teeth and continued training.

And the day we see the results came.

At the forest an hour's walk from the city.

Today we headed for it. This time the Commander's with us too, everyone was fired up.

The Commander was our savior. Without the Commander, half of us would have died.

The first time we met the Commander, it was scary and suspicious. For who would pick us up without some cruel or perverted intent? I have seen many of my friends picked up by some nobles only to find their corpse mutilated in an alley, days afterward, but we found out that this place was warm, it was safe, and we couldn't imagine anywhere else.

I don't know what the others think, but at least, I want to protect this warm place.

That's why I wanted to become power for the Commander who taught us how to live, who gave us a place to belong to.

Even as little as it is, something that is as good as nothing, I thought I wanted to be of help. I thought I wanted to be useful.

As I reconfirmed those feelings, we formed parties of six under the Commander's instructions, and dived into the forest.

Even though we were taught in our training, walking in the unaccustomed forest was difficult.

On top of that the monsters that appeared went after our lives without mercy, it was very scary. I thought I'd start shaking if I let down my guard.

But, I readied up my courage and thrust out my short spear.

The monster that attacked us — the [Three-horns dog]'s fur split, pierced muscles, and torn organs gave a unique feel.

And I felt when the spear the Commander gave me had luckily pierced through the heart of the beast, I felt the feeling of life slipping through.

As I looked down to the dying beast what I felt was not the guilt of stealing a life, but rather a strong sense of accomplishment. It was the certain feeling of I who was weak and only to be used, getting stronger.

Little by little, but steadily, becoming stronger. It is still a faraway dream, but I want to become useful to the Commander someday. That's my goal. That's why, for now, I focused on killing one monster at a time. It's not an exceptional result, but the road's still long. I found a dream I didn't have before and there's many thing I want to do now as well. The Commander told us, that in time he will lead us to a Labyrinth, and in that place many more monster of greater strength will be found, they would be our greater challenge, and if we are strong enough to survive, we will be strong enough to accompany the Commander to the world outside filled unknown adventure. All of my life have been one shitty event after another, if this is a dream, then this is a dream that I would never want to wake up from.

The despair from back then, it feels like a memory already. Right now, I only need to walk forward with a single purpose. To be the Commander's strength and walk with him in his journey.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A wonderful thank you for the idea offer by [Jessica], without whose idea, this chapter would have taken very long to think up.


	4. Chapter 4

"U-uh, Ainz-sama…Are you alright?" Demiurge inquired, voice full of concern.

"I'm fine… But this action by Albedo should have stopped after I have lectured and gave so throughout a warning last time.… right?"

Demiurge looked away as Ainz asked the question.

"Well… I guess, uh, mmm, there would have been this and that happening for her. She must have been under a lot of work-related stress."

Ainz stood up from his place and to regain his dignity, he spoke in the most regal voice he could manage.

"…Well, then what are you waiting for. It's time to head to E-Rantel. Convey my intention Pestonya Shortcake Wanko, after that inform the rest of the Guardian. But before that, tell Neuronist Painkill to prepare me some experimental subjects."

"As you will, Ainz-sama, your wishes is my command."

Demiurge turn around to walk back the way he came in, leaving Ainz alone.

A little while later, Ainz reached his destination. Just before he walk reaching for the door handle, it suddenly open and a [Torturer] show itself, it gestured a welcome to Ainz.

The [Torturer] was wearing Black leather aprons that clung tightly to their figures. Their skin was ghastly pale, almost transparent, and purple veins were visible as if their blood was purple. They wore tight black leather masks with no visible openings, which made him curious how they could see or breathe. Their arms were long as well. They were about two meters in height, but their arms were long enough to reach their knees. Each of them usually had a belt on their waist, with numerous tools hanging off them. This one was missing its tool.

The creature led Ainz through the dark corridor and into the room where Neuronist Painkill at.

Entering the room, Ainz heard a quite familiar song, and blessed recollection flown in, letting him remember the fonder days when Nazarick was still a game. He remember a particular guild mates who would sometimes sang this song just before queing for a pvp battle.

Two days later, Ainz step out of the room, closing the door behind him. He thought

 _Hmmm…I have learn quite a bit, look like my prediction was right on the spot. The quality are just as I suspected…..shame about the human here of course….Right then, now how would I go about of amassing my sacrifice? It would be easy enough to gather the uncommon ones, it is a guaranteed that there are ample amount of uncommon quality human running around, but it's the rare and epic quality that I will have most problem with…perhaps, I could use the orphanage I have establish before…I will need to speak with Sebas and Wanko about this…_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Location: E-Rantel**

 **District Location: E-rantel Orphanage: Ownership-Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerous King.**

 **Manager: Pestonya Shortcake Wanko: Head Maid of Nazarick.**

 **Time: End of the year, winter month.**

Ainz cast the spell [teleport] and a black hole appear out of thin air, it hovered in front of Ainz. He stepped through and the surrounding scenery changes to the private chambers of the former ruler of E-Rantel, Mayor Panasolei, which had been partially remodeled into Ainz's own chamber. It was somewhat a welcoming sight, as compare to Ainz's vast and expensive looking chamber in Nazarick.

Ainz look around and in the corner he saw a maid elegantly seated on a chair, her back ramrod straight. Her eyes closed and tiny sound of sleep was coming from her. Ainz silently cast a spell [Void Circle], a 5th tier spell that negate sounds and vibration. Ainz thought.

 _Hmm…good work, it must be tiring for her to stay awake and awaiting my return all these time….well, let's not bother her though…..come to think of it, I wonder what will the maid reaction be if they knew of my eventual transformation plan…..ah well, I think I'll just leave her to rest, now then let's go to Sebas._

Walking out the room, Ainz could fancies seeing various invisible shadow move around on the ceiling, these were Eight Edge Assassins, bodyguard to the ruler of Nazarick. Ainz spoke

"I will be going to the E-Rantel Orphanage, inform Sebas and Wanko of my coming."

An Eight Edge Assassin dropped down from the ceiling, it respond.

"At once, my liege!" before rushing off to deliver the message.

Ainz passed through the hall and to a room, he open the door into the office. Ainz passed through the room, and approached the balcony. There was a glass box on the balcony, which was not very large and contained a jungle environment. Ainz inserted a finger of bone into the box which seemed devoid of lifeforms, and lifted up a leaf. Hidden beneath was a creature that hid in the darkness to avoid the sunlight. Its brightly-colored body was covered in sticky yet slippery secretions, and the front part of its body resembled a pair of human lips. Ainz carefully studied the lip bug before his eyes.

"—well hello little one, that's a good color. You're quite lively this day aren't you, this is the important thing."

Ainz picked out a fresh cabbage leaf from a nearby plate.

"Come, Nurunuru-kun. It's time to eat~"

He brought the leaf close to the lip bug, which latched onto it with a nom. After he let go of it, the lip

bug frantically devoured it in large mouthfuls.

Ainz brought out two more leaves, which the lip bug readily devoured.

Once the creature have finished its meal, Ainz took out an average box from his inventory, picked up the lip bug, place it in the box and put the box back into his inventory.

Ainz strode forth. Naturally, so did the Eight Edge Assassins.

Once he left his home, he found that the outdoors was still quite cool, as befitting the season. The wind had freezing chill in it, but Ainz was completely immune to the cold. After glancing around, he continued walking. It was morning during the winter month, therefore aside from the snow covered earth, the city was thick with fog. This is not a problem for Ainz, as this does not obstruct his vision in any way. As Ainz continue walking, with the Eight Edge Assassins following behind silently and in stealth. Ainz look around and saw boxes in corners of alley way. Through his vision he could see masses of bodies huddling together for warmth, some of these look quite young.

All over E-Rantel, in almost every alley, there would be orphans huddling together around in cargo boxes, in corners, under a door way, or simply burying themselves under bags of trash trying to stay warm and alive. Occasionally there would a two or three corpses lying about. Their bodies had lost its warmth a long time ago, frozen in an endless sleep, some look as though they were asleep, and they were the lucky ones. Then there are those that would cling to one another, but the warmth wasn't enough and they died with their eyes open, their sunken and malnourish face stared in frozen expression, stalagmite of ice hung and sparkling over their corpses. The sight made for a rather morbid work of art.

Poor little ones, to suffer in the cold and freezing wind, with no one to care nor to help them. There they stand, all alone in the cold, dark, harsh world. Poor children, to have so little warmth, to suffer from thirst and hunger…..perhaps, death was the only mercy and love that they would ever receive from this harsh and cruel world. In the window, family huddle around the warm fire, unaware of the cruelty of the freezing wind upon the orphans. In a corner of the street, a little girl, perhaps ten or eleven of age, was shivering in rags from the cold and early hypothermia, with bare head and naked feet. Shivering with cold and hunger, she crept along; poor little child, she looked the picture of misery. The snowflakes fell on her long, fair hair, which hung in curls on her shoulders, but she regarded them not. Her body shaking, her arms showing sign of bruised, no doubt beaten, and in her hand was a basket filled with matches. She took out a match box and lit them one by one.

Ainz could hear the little girl weak voices, wishing her wishes aloud, she wish to be in the arms of her grandmother again, she wish for a feast that she could eat until her belly are full, she wish for a family to give her shelter from the freezing wind, for warm clothing and a soft bed, she wishes for her sister who have just died to be carried by her grandmother to heaven. Ainz look beside the child and saw, sure enough there was a corpse, the poor little one, with pale cheeks and smiling mouth, leaning against the wall; she had been frozen to death on the last evening; and when the sun rose and the fog lifted there shone little corpse in the sunlight! The child still sat, in the stiffness of death, holding the matches in her hand, one bundle of which was burnt.

Ainz walked past the still living child, who saw him and tugged upon Ainz's hemp. She ask

"good sir, would you buy a match to warm your fire?"

Immediately the Eight Edge Assassins sprang into action, silently but surely, they held an invisible knife over the child neck, ready to behead this disgusting mongrel for dirtying the Supreme Being with its muddy hands. They stopped however as Ainz held up his hand.

Ainz bend down and look at the child, whose first expression was surprise as if she finally seeing Ainz for the first time, then realization dawned upon her as it turn to fear, and finally as though the child had accepted its fate, it turned to relief. But within that sunken, malnourished face, weathered by despair and abuse there were the eyes; fiery, strong and hopeful as if to say [I WANT TO LIVE!].

Perhaps some remnant of humanity that was Suzuki Satoru still remain, or perhaps it was just simply curiosity for amusement, nonetheless the reason, Ainz felt pity for the child. On one hand he want to end the child life, to offer it the greatest mercy of all, the forever embrace of Death without pain. On the other hand, the Suzuki Satoru that is Ainz, wishes to give the child what it wishes for, or at least something close to that.

Ainz, put his hand on the child head, and asked

"Hello little one, what do you wish for?"

The child, perhaps it was fear from seeing the incarnation of death before her, perhaps it was the fatigue that's resulted from standing in the cold freeing wind for days without so much as scrap of bread to eat, or perhaps it was joy that she would finally get to join her loved one in the land of the dead. Whatever the reason, the child could no longer found the strength to stand, and she collapse unto the arm of the one known as Ainz Ooal Gown.

Surprised from this sudden turn of event, Ainz muttered

"Oy, hey….Eh?...what do I do now?..."

An Eight Edge Assassins spoke.

"My liege, pardon this one for its rudeness, but perhaps you can just leave this thing in the treat and let it die as it is."

"Hmmm….no, I got a better idea. I will take this child to the orphanage to be cared by Wanko, after all, that is my destination."

"My apologies, Ainz-sama."

After a little while, Ainz, whose arms held the child wrapped in blanket like a babe to offer it warmth from the freezing winds, with an squad of Eight Edge Assassins in tow, arrive at the Orphanage. Manage and run by Pestonya Shortcake Wanko; Head maid of Great Tomb of Nazarick. Arriving at the thick oak door, the door itself open as if to welcome the supreme being that have come, daring not to let him wait. In the entrance, basked in the warm glow of the fireplace, there was a maid whose outer appearance is that of a beautiful lady but has the head of a Shetland sheepdog instead of a human's and a vertical scar on her face running down the center with signs of stitching. Next to her was an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

The two person spoke standing in the hallway said and bowed simultaneously.

"I bid you welcome Ainz-sama, to this humble abode."

"I bid you welcome Ainz-sama, to this humble abode Woof"

"Please come in, Ainz-sama."

"Ah Sebas, hello Wanko, thank you for your good work." Ainz said as he and his entourage walked through the hallways into a chamber. Within the chamber there was two sofas of exquisite quality, a fireplace with a small flame gently flicker out and about, and was decorated with glass birds, sparkling like diamonds. In the middle of the room, between the two sofa, there is an table, ebony in color, carved with the finest workmanship. Even though there is light from the fire place, the room is further illuminated by a chandelier, lit by magic.

"Ah!—Please allow your servants to offer our deepest gratitude for your kindness, Ainz-sama."

The maid and the butler bowed deeply as they said that, to express their gratitude.

"fine, fine…..Now, do you know why I am here?"

"Ah, My apologies, Ainz-sama, Demiurge have inform us of your plan but we have failed to understand your intention of visitation…..hmmm…Ainz-sama, that is….."

"Ah…..yes…." Following Sebas eyes, Ainz look down at the creature held in his arms, wrapped in a grey blanket.

Ainz held the bundle out to Pestonya, and the dog-head maid received it. Ainz then said.

"This is something that I have picked up from the trip to here, care for it like the others, I have a use for it."

"As you will, Ainz-sama woof."

Bidding Sebas to seat on the opposite sofa across the table, while Pestonya left the room to care for the picked up orphan.

"Now, Sebas…..let's get to the point."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Side Story: Nameless Orphan's pov**

Just living was a struggle. Ever since we ran away from that bastard father who beat me and sis, we did whatever we can to stay alive. We stole, we begged, we work until our hands bleed.

Even in the beautiful city of E-Rantel, there's things that cannot be brought to light. Orphans who live like me are numerous, that's why we gathered ourselves for survival. We formed a family tied by a solid bond. We worked to bring back foods, but even that was not enough.

Orphans have their own struggles for power as well, we who know nothing but to fight. Kicking someone off, claiming that day's food for our group. Because of us swarming over the food, there's also those who end up dying of starvation. Even so, we wanted to live. That's why we never hesitated to rob.

But, us who know no other way to live, the adults directed looks at us like that of dirty rats, despised, cursed and beaten are common events. Many died from those beatings. Then someone else came, and he kicked me and my sister out of the group.

This world is truly strict, even just surviving poses difficulties for us. Every day, my sister is getting sicker. I took my sister with me to sell matches, if it all sold, then perhaps we won't have to starve.

My little sister died, I tried to keep her warm, but she could no longer move, I watched her drew her last breath. There I stood over her corpse, one by one I lit the matches, wishing for all the thing that I know that I could never have. Then I saw him, Death have finally come to claim me as he have claim my sister. I passed out, and in my dream I was with my grandmother, whom I have missed for so long, and there was sister, playing happily in the warm sun.

When I woke up, there were marrow, and rice served for me and others. There was hot stew. Steaming hot from being freshly cooked, it looked very tempting. *Gurgle*, my throat sounded.

Was it poisoned, didn't cross my mind. Overwhelmed from the smell, I lost myself in the dream and moved my hands, other children around me was doing the same. The stew was, very delicious. More delicious than anything I ever had, to the point that I were on the verge of tears, it was that delicious. There was more than enough for all without having to steal someone else's, we were told to eat to our full, my mind ran in circles, I ate the stew while thinking.

After we finished eating, we were put in a bath. The warm water felt better than we imagined. It felt itchy when dirt fell from our bodies with the soap, but we adapted soon, it felt wonderful. It's been a long time really, since I was able to relax like this. The body that had felt so heavy, became light as a feather.

Next, we were told that they'll treat our injured. When the ones I thought were too late were healed one by one, I was reasonably surprised, even my own injuries, which I thought would never heal and I would die due to them.

Then, we were lined up once again in front of a maid with a dog head, she was scary but at the same time she wasn't, she remind me of my grandmother, so warmly love. There, we were informed the reasons we were gathered this time.

In short, in exchange for food, clothing, and shelter, we were to offer our labor. On top of that we would receive the education needed to survive alone, the deal was too sweet for me. Of course we all went with it.

With no reason to argue, when we were offered food and safe living, we took the hands offered to us.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Love the story? Hate the story? Does it make you cry? Or Does it make you want to jerk off to the suffering of the pitiful human? Whatever your thought or poisons, won't you share them in the reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

"…well then Sebas, let's get down to business." Ainz spoke.

"As you may have been informed, my intention is to create a potion that will allow me to take on a form that would allow me the ability to sire an heir to Nazarick, and in order to acquiring said potion, two thousand four hundred forty-two lives are requires. Of all the races that lived in this world, only human have the capacity of being varies in quality, such is the requirement of the transformation potion. I'm here to ask you of your opinion?"

"Ah—yes, Ainz-sama, this humble one must ask of you, how do the children residing here figure into your grand transformation?"

"Ah, I'm glad you ask that question, you see….Sebas, my intent is to have these children raised their quality and then once they have reached the required quality, I intent to reap them."

Suddenly, Sebas spoke up, mildly surprising Ainz.

"Ainz-sama! Pardon my rudeness, but I must ask you to stay your hand in reaping these children. They are innocent soul but they still nonetheless have a great future ahead of them. You once told us that if someone have not done great insult to Nazarick, you would offer them mercy."

Ainz respond to Sebas outburst.

"Indeed Sebas, I did say so, but my mercy is death without pain, and I assure you, they will not suffer pain. I would not be so cruel as to offer them painful passing when this world have already broken them so."

Sebas could see where the Supreme Being before him was coming from, it was no secret among the denizen of Nazarick that Albedo have been relentlessly attempt to copulation with Ainz. It was a joy to be sure, for Nazarick to finally have an heir that will no doubt ensure the safety and continuation of Nazarick itself. However, Sebas have been living among the human quite a bit of time, when he look upon these children in this orphanage, he was reminded of Tsuare, he always thought about Pestonya's words when she met Tsuare those time ago. He has save Tsuare from the evil that plague her, but perhaps in a way, Tsuare have also saved Sebas. Sebas Tian, created by the Supreme Being "Touch Me", he was a knight whose motto is to save the weak. Perhaps it was Sebas's unconscious love for Tsuare, Perhaps it was the quality and characteristic of Touch Me, whatever the reason, in face of Ainz's grand plan, Sebas could not seem to find himself in agreement. Sebas know that as a member of Nazarick, it is his duty to obey the word of the Supreme Being without question, but he know that he would not be at ease if he backed down or accepted the outcome without a fight. Sebas swallowed and spoke.

"My liege, Ainz-sama, I understand your intention, but surely there is another way. These children are innocent, and they have the will to live. Surely they can be great benefit to Nazarick without the need to have them sacrificed. It is to my knowledge that human are a weak species but they would no doubt resist greatly if they know that they are to be sacrifice. I remembered that there is an item within the vault of Nazarick that allow one to change their race. Please pardon my insolent, but perhaps that item would serve you better than this plan?"

"Ho-of course, of course…..but do you know of the item's effect?"

Waving his right hand up and down, Ainz raised a finger pointing at Sebas and asked.

"I afraid that my memory is a bit foggy on the subject, Ainz-sama."

"Very well, I will explain. You see, while such an object would no doubt give me what I intent to do, it however hold a rather annoying disadvantage. Not only the usage of the item would reset my level, it would also make me a completely different being, I would no longer be an overlord, and because we have not entirely understood the effect of Yggdrasil magic within this world, the effect is not entirely without risk. For instance, using the item could caused my destruction, by turning me into an enemy of Nazarick, to which the denizen of Nazarick would be forced to attack me. Of course once that's done, Nazarick will be without a guild master. Another instance would be that, by using the item, it would leave me heavily weaken, and during my recuperation, our enemies may decided to attack us, and without me to lead, Nazarick would no doubt fall. Do you understand what I am saying, Sebas?"

At Ainz's words, Sebas could not imagine a Nazarick without its master. Sebas understand that Nazarick is like a weapon of mass destruction, and the only one holding it all together was Ainz, if the master is gone, all hell would break loose and humanity, for all their flaws and strength would not have the power to stand against the terrible power of Nazarick. Humanity and the lesser races would no doubt gone completely extinct from the unleashed horde of Nazarick. Sebas thought of Tsuare, her smile and embrace, and the little things that she would do, her clumsiness, her fear and bravery. He thought about how the darkness of Nazarick would swallow up Tsuare, and he would no doubt lose her to the darkness.

"A..apologies, please forgive my transgression, Ainz-sama. I did not intent to have such thing happen."

"Ah well…..you're forgiven, but I'm glad you know. If I have told this to Demiurge or Albedo, they would agreed with me in an instant. I am not omnipotent, nor I am one-hundred percent sure of all my plans, it's rather refreshing to have someone not in agreement with me, after all, if none of my subject pointed out the flaw of my plans or offer an alternative view, there's a very likely chance that I would make a mistake and I hate making a mistake."

"I…I see, Ainz-sama. May I ask, what will you do now?"

At Sebas's question, Ainz thought.

 _Hmm….what will I do now? Sebas, for all his flaws and strength, does put up a good point. The children would certainly fight back if they knew that they'll be sacrifice, and if they knew of my plans, they may even refused to have their quality raised….what to do…..Ah, yes….there's that. Just like Touch Me have help and inspired me, I will help and inspire these children, as Momon. Yes….that's it, I will have Momon be the children's hero. Momon will lead the children to path of strength of undying loyalty, I remember Sebas once told me of a human name Climb who muster his strength to withstand Sebas's killing aura, by thinking about protecting his mistress, Princess Reiner, unlike that of the human Brain, who's more experience and deadly than the boy…..Yes, this is an excellent plan…_

Ainz respond to Sebas question.

"Good question, Sebas. I think, I will introduce myself as Momon to these children, I will have you help me train these children and then I will have them fight in Aura's Labyrinth to increase their levels. We know from our various intelligence network that unlike being from Yggdrasil, human of this world increase their level by placing themselves in danger, treading the edge of life and death in order to gain their strength. So thus I will do so for the children, slowly but surely they will be strong enough to be worthy of a sacrifice."

"By your will, Ainz-sama." Sebas reply, stood up and bowed.

"Now, inform headmaid Wanko of my decision. I think I will go and prepare."

As Sebas turn around and leave, half way out the door, he heard this master spoke once again,

"Ah yes, Sebas. I forgot to add, prepare the children for an outdoor trip."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Side story: Pearl of Death's Pov

We are the dead. For centuries we have slept beneath the world, as mortals above continue their endless bloodshed. For a species so fearful of us, they could not help but to hasten their joining of our ranks. Life is pointless, all things dies, all things join us. We are the mighty power that governs this world. No one can escape us. No one can elude us. ALL IS WE.

A little thing, a weak and despicable insect summoned us, it took us from the great death. It put us in an orb and called us 'Pearl of Death', pitiful names for a pitiful creature capable of pitiful thoughts. It think that by having us it will rise to the rank of a lich, stupid creature, we will humor it for a while. Then once its deed and purpose is done, we shall devour and consume it.

No…..it cannot be, the creature whom we have allowed to borrow our power is dead, joining our ranks below. We can see. A creature of great power picked us up, but it is alive. It is brimming with life. We don't understand.

The creature delivered us to another. We can see, We can truly see. The being before us was not a lich, it…HE is something that we have never encountered before, in all the memories we have accumulated from the many dead, we have never seen the likes of HIM. HE can only be called King of Death. We spoke with him and he was amused. Then he tossed us to another, a creature, a beast, but oh so much life.

We hate it, we hate it, we hate this. We admit that staying with the creature have been amusing. But we are tired of this, we seek a new body.

At last, our effort have paid off. The King of Death granted the creature a corpse, a partner with ever so brimming with so much, so much power. We begged the creature to let us use the corpse, it have finally relented.

The first thing we saw was life, so many colors, so many things running around. We hate it, we detest it, we abhor it. We Will End It all, but we cannot. We are bound to the Lord of Death, and he have decreed that we cannot harm the living yet. He is too strong, too powerful, we cannot convince, let alone fight him. We will wait for our time.

In our new form, we walked the land of this wretched world filled with life, we amused ourselves at the sight of mortal pissing themselves silly at our new visage. We can feel the strength of the dead coursing through this our new form, we can feel the power of a thousand dead running beneath our muscles, we are glad that the Lord of Death have bestow upon us this boon. We await his command that one day we will wrought endless death upon the land.

….

….

….

Sacrileges! Abomination! Disgusting! BETRAYED!

We have been betrayed; we heard the gossip of the servants to the Lord of Death. How dare he, How dare he, how dare he intent to take up the form of a living being, even if it is merely temporary? He has betrayed us, He is not the Lord of Death, nay, he is a betrayer, he is treasonous traitor...….but he is still too strong. We will bide our time, gaining power and one day, one day we will take him unto our ranks, and he will see, he will see that all thing belong, become us. we are the dead, and patience is our strength.

ALL THING BECOME WE!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A great thanks to **(Random Reviewer 07/21/16)** and **( Sir Bears Alot. 07/22/16)**

I knew that there was suppose to be race change thing, but I kinda forgot where it was suppose to be mention in the LN, thanks to these two I now know where and was able to make this chapter. So credit goes to youse, I suppose.

Anyway, same thing as before.

Love the Story?

Hate the Story?

Like to gleefully laugh like a Super Evil Villain bent of World Domination with a BFLG (Big Fucking Laser Gun) at the incoming fate of the pitiful humans?

Well...Whatever your wonderful thoughts or deadly vicious poisons of opinions, won't you share them in the review?


	6. Intermission: Uncertain future

**The future** is a fickle entity, it swirl around, always changing, never constant and never bend to the will of another. Oh, many have always mapped out, schemed and plans for a future that is favorable to them but the future always come and with it, total uncertainty. Those who met with such thing either tear their hair out and screamed into the open sky...or they simply adapt.

So gather round, dearest readers and future authors, for a story of uncertain future. A glimpse if you will, into an uncertain future of the many futures that there are.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are tales of sorrow and tales of woe,

tales of heroes who fight many a foe.

Legends of men who slay evil beasts dead…

...to rescue a princess whom they will then wed.

Our story is little different, for this one feature a child, of one hundred and eleven years old, with nine days in tow before reaching one hundred and twelve. The child was trapped between its family of the powerful immortals and its longing desire to mingle among the mortal.

Once upon a time, in an uncertain time and future, there is a castle, but it is a castle like no other. Its wall are made of green emerald, dug and mined from the the deepest mines of the Dwarven Kingdom, a once secluded and solitary kingdom, now a vassal to the Nazarick Empire. It was a grand castle that would easily blinded any onlooker on a sunny day. Under the shadow of the emerald castle, the Royal Capital of the old Kingdom lies untouched, for most part anyway. At least no one hunger or got sick, and once when the undead were an object of fear, now it is considered to be an honor to serve the Overlord Ainz Ooal Gown as an undead. In the street below, children of various age played around monstrous creature known as Death Knight, some would bravely drawn upon the faces of these undead, while other would drawn on the armors. A visitor from another land who have not heard of Ainz Ooal Gown maybe in a for shock at such sight, because everyone know, that the undead hate life and would do everything to annihilate life.

The children were not afraid for they knew of the Overlord's command, that unless He command it; that no undead may harm his citizen under any circumstances. Other than that, there is a piece of wisdom, spoken by the Overlord himself many years ago. That in his infinite wisdom and existence, the undead do not hate life, they desire and love Life, but because they are dead, they cannot have it, therefore they have no choice but to hate life, after all love and hate are merely different side of a coin. The Overlord himself resided within the castle, to protect and to rule over all. However sometimes, he would be absent for a time, it was a known fact that once, the world was rule by beings as powerful as the Overlord, beings capable of feats worthy to be called Gods. The Gods of Nazarick were the most powerful, for it is themselves that created nine different realms under the world. Then due to unknown reason, the other left, and only Ainz Ooal Gown remained. Ainz Ooal Gown, in his infinite kindness, saw the suffering of human at the hand of other human decided to ascend upon the world from his domain. He saved a tiny village and its inhabitants from the evil of the humanity, not only that, he grant a powerful boon to a simple village girl, who now command a mighty elite goblin army, loyal to her every words. Under the power that is Ainz Ooal Gown, humanity mounted an massive force against the Overlord 's claim of rulership. The Overlord offer his enemies, mercy and that if they submit to his rulership, they would not only live, but be able to return to their homes and families. Sadly, humanity, in its most arrogance and greed refused the Overlord offer and fought against him. With one single spell, the Overlord destroyed the opposition and the nations around began to submit to his strength and wisdom. With the vassalage of the Empire and the annexation of the Kingdom, all the other countries of human power soon flocked and fall their knees in acceptance of Ainz Ooal Gown as their Emperor and thus the Nazarick Empire was born.

In the Emerald Castle on a certain day, there was a being that looked outside her window. She was a beauty like no other, her dazzling face would brought any man to his knees, her arms and legs were slender, her snow white skin as smooth and soft as baby bottom and sometimes would glow under the moonlight like diamonds. Her hair was dark as the night itself, her lip was red as blood, however her eyes; they were not of human. Her irises was golden, looking unto her eyes and you would find yourself afraid, as if you were staring into the eyes of a mighty dragon, and at the young girl waist was a pair of wings, grey in color but perfectly functional like that of her mother; the Queen of Nazarick, Albedo-sama. The girl named was Helka, according to the Overlord, her name come from the name of a beautiful goddess who rules over the dead, who know if it's actually true. The furniture in the castle was exceedingly luxurious and gorgeous. Vases made ruby steel and Diamond tables. The floor and pillars were made of Onyx, dark and smooth glass, further enchanted with reinforce magic, the walls were covered in embroidered silk, and a gigantic depiction of the figures of the gods was on the ceiling.  
It was greatly decorated with things related to Hel's father, Ainz Ooal Gown and his deeds throughout history.  
In that room──Helka was bored, deathly and amazingly bored. She herself was reflected in an enormous full-length mirror. Watching herself within that mirror, she wished to escape and free herself from the responsibility that her mother have force upon her, her father however does not do so, all he said was; "If you believe in something then go and do it, screw the penalty!" That was perhaps one of the most helpful advice he ever gave. At the moment, her father is not here in the castle, but down there, among the mortal, disguising himself as the hero's apprentice who have succeed his mentor and now live among the massed and saving them from the dangers of the world. Helka looked at herself in the mirror, from her thin limbs, but strong and very nimble, from her small waist and chest, to her adam apple, ever so slightly hidden. Ah...yes, perhaps one have been misled, you see...Helka is not a she, for she is a he. Using Mare as base, Albedo have been dressing up Helka as a girl for most of his age, of course, Ainz did put a stop to that, but under the pressure exerted from Albedo, he relented but only allowing Helka to dressed as a woman until his 112th birthday. Yes, combining the power of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Guardian Overseer, Helka was in fact have a growth rate equivalent to that of Mare or Aura. Reading secretly in a book left to him by one of his friends, Ainz explain that the reason for Mare, even though dressed as a boy was an tradition to prevent bad luck that would come to children, and at a certain age, the boy would dress as boy do. Thus, as such, until Helka is 112 years old, he would have no choice but to wear this frilly, girly, oh so obstructing clothes.

All of his life, Helka have been trained and lived among the powerful immortals of Nazarick, for he was groomed to be the successor to the Nazarick and its empire. Naturally of course, being cooped up for so long with only the Castle and The Grand Tomb Nazarick as the only place he allowed to go, he was getting rather bored. When Helka looked out the window of the Emerald Castle and with the power he inherited from her mother, he can see the fun lives of the mortal below...oh, how she long to be like them, to play in the mud, to run and play the games of the children, to play the game of king-of-the-hills that the children played...but... Alas, no, he is to be monitored by imps and devil all day long, forced to learn the etiquette of royals. So, to relieve his boredom, Helka would play pranks and tricks on the denizen of Nazarick and to great effect it earned him the nickname "the trickster". While it can be said that Helka hold many virtues, both good and nefarious, patience and responsibility are not of them. Helka endured the endless teachings and voices about his responsibility, and he decided that enough was enough, he would find a way to escape this fate of his and leave the castle and mingle among the mortal below.

" Enough is Enough! I don't want to learn anymore!" Helka exclaim while being taught the ways of tortures by Astaroth, one of the evil Lord under Demiurge command.

"My apologies, my prince, but Ainz-sama, your father insists that you should learn from us guardian. If this sheep is displeasing you, perhaps we can bring out some beasts for you to try your skills on."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I don't want to stay cooped up in Nazarick and the Castle anymore, I want to go down to the people below and see what's my father is up to." Helka said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Kougou-sama was very specific, as an heir to Nazarick you cannot leave the confine of our great protection, you are much too valuable than anyone of us. My apologies."

"But How can I make a good ruler if I never been outside? Like father does."

"This servant apologize for its lack of knowledge, my prince. Can we continue with the lesson?"

Shaking his head dejectedly, Helka decide to return to castle and moped around. Suddenly a thought came up, he recall of a book that he was reading, borrow from the Great Library of Nazarick. It was recommend to him by Fluder Paradyne, the story was titled "The Wisdom of Dnakramas ". It told of a sheep herder child who went on a quest to find a legendary sword...he couldn't remember what happen next but the child return and become a king, or was it that he killed a king. However, the story isn't important, for Helka now know what he must do to escape his responsibility, he must ask for his father for a quest!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love it, hate it?

Well...whatever your poison or wonderful thoughts, do share them in the review.

A great thanks and credit to skythewood and related translators and proofreader for providing overlord for me to build a story outta it.


	7. Intermission two

Time in the afterlife, the world beyond is not like a river or a stream, it is neither like an ocean or the universe. There are no such meaning to order, but only chaos. There's no ascending or descending order, no up and no down. It is never constant. Residing over this land is a being, a powerful being that's worthy to be considered as a full pledge God. Many self-proclaim or worshipped gods throughout time and space needed power through the mortal's faith and belief to exist and deliver miracles. However this being has no need for such trivial things. She-He-It-They held the belief of all living things, as all life would eventually be embrace by this being, this deity, this force that governed all of life. Many know it as Death.

Death is not a single being that rule over all creation. No...like the many facets of life, there are also many Death, each with a domain of their own that spanned across universes and galaxies. Every dimension have a Death of their own, a personification of Death that are tied to the dimension's existence. In the New World, the Death here are accompanied by a different name, spoken and known only to the longest living elves and Elder Dragons, His-Her-Their-Its name is "Htaed", the one who guide the dead on their journey, the gate keeper of the soul...

There is a place, a realm that exist within the deepest part of the every living things. A realm that is only a breath away yet at the same time as far away as a hundred years journey...

All souls that dies come to this place, where they themselves must make a journey to their after death destinies, and of course not all destinies are easy and painless, there are some that begin with pains that never seem to end and only to be granted mercy in the end while there are some that begin with happiness and end with the chance of rebirth. Regardless of the destinies, the journey of the souls are generally unknown but this place, where time does not exist, these souls are granted a reprieve, at least for a little while.

In this land of gray earth and ashen fields, where the ground are covered in dunes of silvery white sands, and the trees are withered and black. There are two beings standing face to face, looking at the endless stream of souls that walking by.

The first was being whose form changes every second, He-She-It-They changes from a old man to old woman, from an old woman into a young child, a child to a big strong man then become a voluptuous pretty young woman then changed into a fat man with ugly face then changed again into a goblin, an orge, a lizardman. The being never seem to stop changing, as it stood there. It spoke with voice of authority and pure power even though its mouth remain still.

"SO, THE SO CALLED KING OF DEATH IS HERE AS LAST, I WAS WAITING FOR YOU, IT'S RUDE MANNER TO KEEP A LADY WAITING, YOU KNOW. HOW ARE YOU AINZ OOAL GOWN? HOW'S THE FAMILY?" spoke the being as it changed into a woman of otherworldly beauty, her voluptuous chest bouncing up and down in the black robe as she shifted her stance.

"They are fine and I'm good, thank you for asking. Do you know why I am here?" Ainz replied.

The one who replied was a mockery of all that is life, it was terror incarnate, it was fear given form, it was death itself. Burning red eyes glared from two hollow sockets in a chalk white skull, two miniature storm of fires swirling within something that shouldn't be moving under its own power. A red orb floating behind the ribs of the creature. This is Ainz Ooal Gown, ruler of The Grand Tomb of Nazarick, The Sorcerous King and he have enter unto the land of the dead.

"HMMM...YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOUR MORTAL SHELL HAVE DIED, ALL THINGS DIED TO BE EMBRACED BY WE, EVEN THE KING OF DEATH...AT LEAST THAT WHAT WE SHOULD LIKE TO SAY BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WILL NOT BE HERE LONG..."

"I praised you for your accurate observation, it seem my experiment have worked. I thought that gods doesn't exist in this world, but it seem that I was wrong at that time huh?"

"WE ARE NOT GOD! WE ARE THE FORCE THAT GOVERN THIS WORLD AND THE DIMENSION IT BELONG! YOU AND YOUR KIND ARE AN ABOMINATION, AN ABNORMALLY IN THIS WORLD." Htaed remarked.

"Huh, so there are others like me in this world...My my you live and learn...Any chance that you can tell me more about these others?

"AS WE HAVE STATED BEFORE WE CANNOT INTERFERED WITH MORTAL AFFAIRS AS THERE ARE RULES THAT PRECEDE OUR EXISTENCE AND CREATION OF ALL LIFE. THEREFORE WE CANNOT AND WILL NOT HELP YOU IN THIS MATTER, ONLY IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE TRAVELLER THEN PERHAPS WE COULD HELP..."

"um...I am going to point this out, but since I did in fact died, in a mortal shell, and under your rule, which you did show me while ago. I do technically fall under your charge, and even though I am an undead, I still fall under the rules. Therefore under the rules you have to answer me one question."

"...YOU DARE?! YOU DARE TRESPASS UPON THIS HAVEN FOR THE DEAD AND DEMAND US OUR SERVICE ON A TECHNICALITY?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU ARE A NOTHING BUT A LOWLY UNDEAD THAT'S CLINGING ON FOR DEAR EXISTENCE IN A UNIVERSE THAT DEMANDING YOUR DESTRUCTION! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE, SELF PROCLAIM KING OF DEATH!"

"Ah Ah Ah...I never claim myself to be King of Death, that's just some name that get passed around without my approval."

"BUT YOU NEVER DENIED IT!"

"Well...silence can be interpreted as saying no."

"BUT IT CAN ALSO BE INTERPRETED AS SAYING YES."

"We're getting off track here. You ask me who I am?"

"I Am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerous king of the Sorcerous Kingdom, I am an supreme being, ruler of the grand tomb of Nazarick! I AM THE OVERLORD OF DEATH!"

Ainz bellowed as he spread his arm like welcoming a big hug, emitting the highest aura he have in his arsenal of spell.

The emitted aura caused a quite a lot of walking by souls to shake and dispersed. Some begin to run while other stood and crouch down, hand overhead and wailed.

"Do I Dare To Demand Of You Your Service? Yes! I Demanded It, And You Will Provide It!"

"WE WILL NOT, THIS IS OUR REALM YOU HAS NO POWER HERE KING OF DEATH! YOU ARE NOTHING AND YOU CAN DO NOTHING!"

"Oh really? Did I mention that I can create Death Knight and I noticed that whenever I created a Death Knight, they seem to trap the soul of the dead within them until I either dismiss the creature or have it destroyed, but if I do that, the soul is forever lost. Summon Death Knight!

As if on cue, a nearby walking soul squirmed and shaking its head side to side, it then collapsed on both knees while a black ooze dripped down from thin air, covering the corpse like a insect in amber.

The ooze covered the soul and then formed up into an avatar of violence and destruction.

"It seem like I still do hold some considerable power over the dead here in this realm. Now you can either answer my demand or I will turn every soul in this place into a Death Knight, I will probably return to the land of the living soon, but I could always stay because after all I have all the time in the universe."

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE! THESE SOUL WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REBORN OR REPAY THEIR SINS,!THERE WOULD BE CHAOS."

"Exactly buddy, so what will it be? Tell me what I want to know and I'll leave and deliver the living into this place and preserve the harmonic balance or don't and I'll destroy these souls, wrecking the so called balance you got in this world."

"YOU WOULD NOT SUCCEED, THE TASK WOULD TAKE MILLION OF YEARS IF NOT FOREVER..."

"Try me, undead are famous for their patience."

The being before Ainz was silent for a while, in a second that seem like a million years, it spoke

"VERY WELL, YOU HAVE WON, KING OF DEATH, NOW STATE YOUR DEMAND AND WE SHALL ACCOMMODATE YOU."

"I Demand To Know About All The Players, All The Being That Are Like Me That Came From Yygdrasil!"

"VERY WELL, KING OF DEATH! ARSK AND THOU SHALT RECEIVETH ! WE CAN NOT TELL BUT WE WILL SHOW YOU."

"TAKE IT ALL KING OF DEATH, TAKE ALL OF THE MEMORIES OF THOSE THAT HAVE MET YOUR IRK AND SEE THROUGH THEIR MEMORIES!" Said the being as it raised its hand, whose skin and flesh constantly changing. It touch it forefinger on Ainz's white skull.

Searing white hot pain coursing through Ainz and Satoru cried out in pain before his passive kicked in and calm him down. However within that one second that feel like eternity Ainz was given memories of the dead, thousand upon thousands of souls of the afterlife who have met beings from Yygdrasil. Their stories was unfold and reveal to Ainz, it was a massive collection of memories, so much that even Ainz with his race as an Overlord was overwhelmed... only for a bit. It felt as if he was swimming in an bottomless ocean and thousands upon thousands tendrils of darkness of pulling him under the watery dark depths.

With all his willpower and mental strength, no more was Ainz unsure of himself and his position in this New World, no more was the Ainz Ooal Gown who was feeling alone, the desires to find his comrades of the past are his anchor, and with it Ainz pulled with all his might and rose up in a stance of defiance.

In that one single short second, Ainz saw;

In a great city, besieged by time and long forgotten. In a room with a symbol of a Axe and Pickaxe, A familiar rock like creature was sitting upon a golden throne, countless emeralds and gems littered on the floor sparkling with the gleam of wealth. The creature's eyes glow like miniature suns, its mouth steaming but its visage was kind and warm. On its hands wielded three hammer, one of fire, as hot as dragon flame. One of ice, as cold as the blizzard of Jötunheimr, icicles hung from its frosty surface. One hammer left, crackling with sparks of lighting, dancing left and right, flickering like the tongues of fires. The creature attires was consist of a tabard, as white and glow with divine power. Trees roots protruding from cracks in the ceiling and wrapped themselves, embedded in every cracks and rune like indentation of the creature body. The runes themselves glow with eerie whitish blue glow...

The Scene Changed.

In a mountain somewhere unknown, a goat like demon, dressed in red and gold, with a golden mask on covering one side of his face was standing over an army of what look to be beastmen , his long sharp claws move with grace as if he was conducting an opera. It was Ulbert, Ainz knew, and he was looking as good as ever, albeit lacking full on divine gear. Ulbert, with his jet black fur and brownish mane, with his eyes that seem to inspire madness and insanity to those that dared to stare into them, was no doubt more powerful than ever. Suddenly Ulbert turn toward Ainz and pointed a claw at him while speaking something. Ulbert then turn and pointed at the thing behind his back. It was...a sphere...there were no other words for it, a sleek black sphere hovering on the ground, it seem to suck the wall of reality into its darkness...then...

The scene change again...

In a field of grass, a child was running for its life. Ainz was a green skinned creature wielding a dirty club. The child stumble and fall the ground, the goblin stop and raised its club over head, ready for the kill. Suddenly it was thrown backward and saw, six beings with white wings descending from the heaven, their armor glowed with the intensity of a thousand suns, the shining dim of course, waves of light travelled back and forth on the armor of these beings. An overwhelming feeling of fear washed over the goblin and it took off. However one of the being drawn her bow and a spear of light pierced the goblin body. The goblin fell to the ground and saw its nearby comrades got slaughtered before having its head smashed by a hammer of red crystal adorned with exquisite and intricate gold works.

The scene changed again...this time...

Ainz was a dragon, he felt powerful. Muscles of raw and pure power course beneath his thick skins, his wild magic was near rampage, they wanted to be unleashed. Before him was a party of thirteen, men and women of young ages, one or two of them look old. Seven of these people was no doubt from Yygdrasil, one of them was a lion beastman wielding a great axe and wore fur like armor with Greater Demon's skull as his pauldron. Looking closely, the lion beastman wasn't a beastman at all, but a human wearing a lion fur helmet. One seem like the leader, his ruby steel armor decorated with white parts shone in the dying light as the day seem to come to an end. His long leaf sword brandish with deadly looking edges and his helmet was one of those called a "Shredder Helm," styled after some villain in one of the old classic movies. Another was a skimpy dressed female, her armor was pink to the last piece, a visor of white light glow on her helmet where her eyeslit should be, three spike protrude from her helmet, two on the side was styled to look like wings. She looked like one of those Power Ranger in the old manga, a sexy stripper pink power ranger. Her scimitar gleam with power.

On the other side if the dragon, there was a witch, her voluptuous breast was showing, heaving and glistering with sweat, her attires was in black and iron, an emerald fill to the brim with magical power adorned her hat. Next to the witch was a thief/rogue in green and white mithril, his cowl cover his head but show his face which was filled with malice and annoying smirk. On his hands there were dagger, Brutal Fiend's Daggers they were known, a famous level 50 dagger type that almost everyone in Yygdrasil would have used at least once. They were famous for being a Jack-Of-All-Trade dagger, offering stats that change with the class it's with h and a chance of poisoning your enemies. Nazarick've got at least a few hundred of these. The daggers were big, equal in size to that of the leader ruby steel sword, but unfortunately they were rather have low durability points.

Then the dragon was suddenly attacked by a gigantic figure from the sky, coated in heavy armor and mace, its visor gleam with red light while two silvery white horn protruding from the side if the helmet...

The Scene changes again and again and so on it goes...

When the final vision was through. Ainz regain his full consciousness and saw that the being known as Htaed was standing still there.

"IMPOSSIBLE...HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE. ALL THAT LIVES ALL THAT EXISTENCES, ALL THAT KNOWLEDGE, YOU SHOULD HAVE TURN TO DUST BY NOW!" Htaed exclaim, his eyes widening with a look of genuine surprise.

"Hmmm...were you expecting something different? I Am no Normal Undead, I Am Ainz Ooal Gown, The Overlord Supreme!"

"YOU HAVE GOTTEN WHAT YOU WANTED, NOW LEAVE KING OF DEATH AND NEVER RETURN, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Turning around, Ainz held up an orb, black as the night and whisper

"nazag guiub daz.."

At that moment, the space seemed to be cracking, and then the crack in the space began to grow larger and one could hear the sound of something being chewed from another direction. A black mass seemed to have some eyes and wriggling as if it was a living bug in grotesque shape ooze out from the crack and covered itself over Ainz.

"Well...you don't have to tell me that, this place is interesting but really not as fun as I thought...still...stay lively huh?"

Ainz said as the mass finishing devouring him, and imploded, dark energies shot out of the imploding point, and scorched the land, scattering the bodiless souls, who later reforms after a while.

*SIGN*

"FINALLY, HE IS GONE...NO..."

Behind the Htaed was the Death Knight who was probably forgotten by his master. In a wave with its hand, Htaed attempted to destroy the wretched being, she can see the suffering soul, pierced by iron chains and spikes, suffering in endless torment, it was one of the good soul. However Htaed mistake was his lack of knowledge about Death Knight passive ability. A great battle ensue and the land was scorched with dark energies while souls are scattered...

Eventually Htaed won in the end, she could have finish this earlier but he could not find anyway of destroy the shell without erasing the soul inside.

"AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

"MARKED OUR WORD! FOR THIS INSULT AND TRESPASS AND FOR MAKING WE, THE FORCE OF DEATH THAT GOVERN THIS WORLD TO ELIMINATE A SOUL. YOU HAVE INCUR OUR WRATH AND DISPLEASURE."

"WE WILL SEEK YOUR DESTRUCTION,IF NOT BY OUR HANDS THEN BY OTHERS!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wont you share your beautiful devious or deadly poisonous thoughts in the review?


	8. Chapter 8

When you are dancing, the world becomes drunken.

When you are dancing, a shining moon rings.

A god descends for a wedding

A god descends for a stay

And dawn approaches while the night banshees sings.

*clank*

*clank*

*phhhsssss*

*phhhhssss*

*gggglllluuurrrrpppp*

In the darkness, the sounds of gears grinding and coils winding resounding all over. Pistons pangin, clamps a-clangin', springs sprangin', it's everlasting. Pump a pumping, inhale and exhale liquids within their hollow self. The air is still and crisp with hint of coldness like that of the winter morning.

In a massive tube, one can see through the thick glass there is an skeletal system. In the middle of the skeletal system was a blood red orb, floating and strong as though it was one with the skeletal system. The liquid within the tube flowed, coiled and swirled around the skeleton.

Thin long tentacle insect like appendages with sharp ends emerged from the surrounding inner wall of the tube and surround the skeleton and started to work on them. From within the tip of the tentacles, glue like liquid flow. They weaves, sews, threaded and surround the skeleton, making it in flesh like form. Sternum, skull, mandible, forearms, hipbone, fermur, patella, tibia. Each and every part of the skeleton was weaved with protein fibers that get stretched out on the body.

Some times passed, and the skeleton was no more, and within the tube was a body of a man, his exposed muscles white as snow. The body has no facial feature, nor hair of any kind. Then the body was tilted from its standing position to an laying down position as the inner wall of the tube open up. This allow the liquid within flow through, carrying the body through another large chamber of liquid.

The body floated through tubes of liquid before stopping at another large tube with glass surrounding. Underneath the body was a machine of sort, while the above was a cover of white liquid like substance. From the other side of the glass, various forms lurking and watching about.

"HE is ready, now begin the procedure." Said a man like creature within the dark, he look as though he is wearing a suit of sort while his tail flailing about, gleaming with silver light.

"Yes, Lord Demiurge." answered an insectoid creature nearby.

The machine underneath the body begin to hum and the liquid within vibrate. The body gently float upward meeting the white cover and passed through. On the other side, the still white liquid begin to form bulging shape of a body as the body rise through the white liquid.

The body continue to rise above the white liquid, leaving droplets of it behind. The body now no long retain the shape of exposed muscles, but now look like a perfectly carved statue of a Greek of Roman God. The body was tilted to an upstanding position while the clear liquid surround it begin to drain out. However as the liquid begin to drain out, the body did not collapse but hover in the air as though being gently caress by an unknown force.

A tube emerged from the inner wall of the chamber and blue mist flowed out. As the blue mist come in contact with the body, the body shred its white skins. White skins covering the body peeled themselves off and disolves within the blue mist.

The form within the tube, covering by blue mist was naked with fleshly pink skins and dark black hair.

This day, all of Nazarick was overjoy

This day, their master was reborn and remade.


	9. Chapter 9

Albedo was euphoric and hypnotize at the sight before her eyes. Cherubic lips, strong broad shoulder, and his eyes. Dark they were, and in the light of the fire, they were kaleidoscopic, almost multicolor. They shined like obsidian gems. Tingly...that how she remember it, she felt tingly, and dripping. She wanted to caress him. He smelled...woodsy. Meaty muscle, young, almost boyish, his face unlined. She ate him up with her eyes.

Albedo touched his arms as they embracing each other before the fireplace. His skin was hot. She felt an electrical charge pass from his skin to hers. She tingled all over.

"I love you" she whispered hoarselt. She couldn't quite remember anything else they had said. It was all just words.

He nodded.

He gently laid her down upon the carpet, her arms wrapped around his neck as he lowered her onto the floor. She wanted him in her mouth. In her. She just wanted him. Moisture trickled down her inner thigh. Her skin hummed.

She don't remember what was said, but his voice was dreamy, almost hypnotic.

Her other hand slipped behind him, massaging his buttocks lighly. Her eyes stared up into his, falling deep within whatever was happening there, the shiny flickering light. Hand slipping down, she found the bulge with her finger. He didn't fight her and let her did as she wanted. She caressed him-it and it was hot, harden. He did want her.

Glorious

He was just the right size, shapely, circumcised sculpture. She brought him close and kissed him lightly. He smelled salty, sweet, and peppery, exotic. Woodsy.

She took him between her lips and engulfted all of him as if she finally run out of the time. He groaned, and she gave him her best. She had talent, she knew it, and she watched him enjoy.

She squeezed closer, working him in and out of her lips while staring up into those dark obsidian eyes. They were dark before with a tint of flickering light, now they look like stars. His stare plumbed the depths of her soul, and she swallowed his flesh as far down he throat as she could, willing herself to drink him in.

Then he pulled back, and she knew it was time. She let him slip out, slick with her saliva.

"Please don't wait," she hissed

She lay back on the carpet and greedily guide him to her center. He input his tool in slowly, inexorably, filling her more than she could ever remember. She grasped as he began his rhythm, lowering himself onto her but resting all his weight on his arms.

She didn't care anymore. Her senses were now centered on his erection, her pleasure, his rapid pace. His increasing pace...

She moaned and screamed.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and she felt as if she'd been gutted.

He flipped her, roughly and she let him. She needed more, wanted much more. He took her from behind for a while, riding her-and she reveled in it. He lowered his head, panting, onto her shoulder, and drive her downward into the soft carpet repeatedly despite her voice and moans.

He gripped her hips and bore down, reaching deeper amd deeper inside her, and her eyes crossed from the pleasure. He was still bearing down, and she heard her own rhythmic panting matching his. Without much warming she reached the spot, the highest of the mountain, the place she needed so many men to help her find years later.

Her orgasm rocked her to the core, and she knew she had drenched the floor. When he came moments later, he spurted hot and endlessly into her, and the long moment of pleasure left them both spent, with him lying prone over her back like a living cloak.

She lay back, naked in the musky, intercourse-laden air in front of the fireplace and watch Natit as he dressed. She admired his nakedness, feeling a lingering tingle after their heated lovemaking. The wet spot under her was cold now, and the heat of their coupling dissipated. She was shivering and he went and draped his purple cloak over her, he sat down and wrapped his arms around as she enjoyed his warmth.


End file.
